Loving Through Pain
by young.princess.101
Summary: Serena's going through a break-up, and is being helped by her good friend. What happens when her friend develops feeling? How will Serena's ex play into this? T&S..please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first fic! I was actually inspired by an author on here to start writing, and so, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon. If I did, I would have Trunks as my personal love slave ;-)

888888888888888888888888

Trunks Briefs had never been so bored in his life. He thought having the house to himself for a week would be wonderful. He sighed as he looked out the window. It was storming like no tomorrow. Therefore, he was stuck in his room flipping through television stations in hopes that he would find something somewhat decent to watch. Once he settled on a station, his cell phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, he picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Trunks?" Came the feminine voice over the phone. At hearing the sadness in her voice, Trunks immediately became worried.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he turned the volume down on his plasma screen television so he could devote his entire attention to the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Are you really busy right now?"

"No. Why? What's going on?"

"I'm stranded and I need a ride," she replied holding back tears. "Can you come and get me?"

"Of course, just tell me where you are."

Trunks was in deep thought on his way to pick up his best friend. What was she doing on the other side of town? How the hell did she get on the other side of town in the first place? Trunks frowned as he noticed the rain comming down harder. He began to speed down the street. He definitely didn't want her to be alone in the pouring rain in an unfamiliar part of town. He turned right and pulled over as he saw the young woman standing on a corner waiting for him. She quickly ran and got in the car.

"Thanks Trunks," she said meekly. Trunks nodded and pulled off.

The ride back to the other side of town was quiet. Trunks noticed the blonde would not look his way. She was hiding something, and he would find out what it was.

"So how was your day?" Trunks asked in hopes of starting up a decent conversation.

"Fine."

Trunks sighed. _'The least she could do is give me a complete sentence.'_

"So, nothing interesting happened today?"

"Not really."

"So, why were you East City and how did you get there?

Silence.

"Was it him again?" Trunks asked as he came to a stop light and looked at her. She nodded.

"Serena-" Trunks started but was cut off.

"I already know what you're going to say Trunks; 'Why do you let him have this much power over you?'" She said mocking him while rolling her eyes.

"Actually I wasn't about to say that," Trunks said matter-of-factly as the light turned green and he started driving.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get some ice-cream." Serena smiled softly. She knew he was trying to make her feel better.

"But it's raining outside."

"That never stopped us before," Trunks said smirking.

The blonde looked at Trunks and gave him a heartfelt smile. "What would I do without you, Trunks?"

Trunks smiled softly. "Luckily, we won't be finding out. Now, do you want ice-cream?"

Serena shook her head. "No."

"Well, are you hungry?"

"No."

Trunks thought for a minute. He smiled inwardly as the rain began to stop. "Wanna go to the park?"

Serena glanced at him. "Isn't it a little wet?"

"We don't have to sit; besides the sun is coming out. I know how much you love the sun," Trunks said, giving her a charming smile.

Serena smiled softly. "Ok."

99999999999999999999999999

Half an hour later, Trunks and Serena were sitting on a park bench. Trunks, luckily, had a blanket in the trunk of his car that he sprawled over the bench. The lavender-haired man was deep in thought. His friend was too quiet, which wasn't good. She wasn't the vivacious motor-mouth he had known all his life. Today, the blue-eyed girl seemed…almost sad. Trunks had to do something to bring her back to her normal self.

"Well, at least the sun is shining, right?" Trunks offered, trying to start up a conversation. He frowned when Serena just nodded before looking down.

"Serena," Trunks paused, making sure he had Serena's full attention. She raised an eyebrow to let him know she was listening. "What happened?"

Serena sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If you talk about it, you'll feel better."

Serena's head snapped up and her eyes bore into the man sitting next to her. "Maybe I don't want to feel better! Maybe I just want to wallow in my misery for a little while and have those around me just as miserable when they realize there is nothing they can do to make me happy! Maybe I just want everyone to leave me alone!" Serena all but screamed, causing Trunks' eyes to widen a bit at her outburst. _'At least she's talking again,'_ he thought to himself.

The blonde suddenly calmed down and looked at Trunks. Her eyes began to well up with tears. "Trunks, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," she said before breaking down and burying her head in her lap.

Trunks immediately wrapped his arm around her in comfort. The blonde woman laid her head on his chest and continued to cry.

"It's ok," Trunks said, trying to calm his friend. Now he was really curious as to what was bothering her, but decided not to push this time.

"No, it's not," Serena said, her voice muffled. "Trunks, he broke up with me!"

Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief, but he remained quiet. He had no idea what to say to her, but he did tighten his embrace around her.

"I don't understand! I did everything for him! My dad _hates_ him, and yet I disobeyed him just to be with him! It's not fair!" Serena let out before burying her face deeper in Trunks' chest. Trunks continued to hold her as she cried in his arms.

Trunks looked down at the young woman in his arms, feeling sorry for her. "Serena, it will be fine. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I promise you, it will."

Serena sniffed. "I doubt it."

Trunks frowned. Since when had she become such a pessimist? "Serena," he started, gently grabbing her chin and making her face him. "I know everything will be fine. At least now you're free to find a new guy, one who won't treat you like shit."

Serena rubbed her eyes. "You say it like it's so simple."

Trunks thought for a minute. "I'm not going to lie, it's not. But, at least you have time to get yourself together and sort out what you want."

Serena looked crestfallen. "But I know what I want."

Trunks shook his head. "No, you think you know what you want because you were in a relationship for so long. Since it didn't work out, you have to find something better."

"But that was the best relationship I've ever had," Serena said, pouting.

Trunks shook his head once more. "This is your first serious relationship, correct?"

"Yes."

"So how do you know for a fact that there is not anything better?" Trunks said, looking down at her.

Serena contemplated his words for a minute before sighing. "I hate to say it, but you're right."

Trunks smirked. "As always."

Serena glanced at him and rolled her eyes as he looked at her smugly. She couldn't help but smile at him, a genuine smile. "You know, you're such a jerk sometimes."

Trunks smirked. "That may be, but this 'jerk' just made you smile."

Serena smiled while rolling her eyes. "Once again, you're right," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They were silent for a while, both gazing at the setting sun. Serena frowned again before starting to cry. Trunks pulled her against his chest and just let her cry while whispering comforting words to her.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," Serena sniffled.

Trunks looked at her in confusion. "'Sorry' for what?"

Serena turned her watery gaze towards her friend. "I'm sorry for taking up your time. I'm sure you have much better things to do," Serena said before looking down.

Trunks shook his head, although Serena couldn't see it. "Serena, don't say that. I know it will take a while to get over this, and I promise that I will be here for you as long as you need me."

Serena sniffled and looked up at him. "Really?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes."

Serena gave the lavender-haired man a watery smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. Trunks wrapped his arm around his blonde-haired friend. _'I'm here for you Serena, no matter what.'_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Well? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know by reviewing!


	2. A little talk

The sun was shining brightly in the city, a sharp contrast to what the weather had been just a few minutes ago. The blonde haired girl gazed at the horizon in something akin to awe and deeply in thought. The sky was beautiful. It amazed her how something so beautiful and peaceful could seem harsh and unforgiving.

"Sere, are you ok?" Serena turned and smiled slightly at her friend who looked at her in worry.

"I'm better," She replied, earning a nod from the lavender haired teen. The blonde turned back towards the horizon. "You know, I always wondered how something so beautiful could produce something so cold and harsh."

Trunks blinked in confusion. "You mean the sky?" The blonde nodded.

"Well, there's an entire scientific reason. I highly doubt you want me to go into detail." Trunks said as he glanced at the sky and then back at his friend.

Serena shook her head and the two sat in silence before the lavender haired teen decided to break it.

"When I was younger," Trunks began as he gazed at the clear blue sky. "I would watch my father stare at the sky, almost like he was entranced by it, especially when it would thunderstorm. One day he caught me looking at him from the kitchen window and called me out there with him. I was a little scared, but went anyway. He then proceeded to tell me something that caught me completely off guard, especially coming from him..." Trunks said trailing off.

Serena glanced at her friend, waiting for him to continue. She noticed his features soften as he smiled slightly at his memory.

"Dad told me that storms come into your life. They range from small and insignificant to harsh and life-changing. Regardless how small or large it is, storms come into our lives to teach us a lesson. We may not want to accept what that storm has to teach us, but after that storm, life is so much greater than it was before."

Serena looked down and furrowed her brow in thought. Since when was Vegeta so philosophical?

"Can I ask you a question, Trunks?" The blonde asked as she gazed at her friend.

Trunks nodded as he continued to gaze at the sky.

"Did you dad tell you what his biggest storm was?"

Trunks' smile faded as he nodded and Serena almost regretted asking him that question.

Trunks was silent for a while, and Serena was about to give up on the answer to her question.

"Me being born." Trunks said sadly.

Serena looked at Trunks in shock, and for once in her life, she was speechless. She immediately felt like kicking herself in her head repeatedly.

Trunks glanced down at his friend and gave an almost sad smile. "He told me that when I was born, he didn't want anything to do with me and he left my mom for a while."

Serena looked sadly at her friend. "Trunks, I'm so sorry."

Trunks gave her a soft smile. "He told me that he eventually came back, but had limited engagement with my mom and I. He then went off to fight in the Cell games."

Serena nodded. She remembered hearing about a monstrous creature hell-bent on destroying all of humanity and Hercule defeating the creature. Personally, she thought that Hercule was the biggest liar in the world.

Trunks continued. "Something happened there. He wouldn't tell me exactly what. I noticed that his eyes suddenly became watery. He didn't cry, but that was the closest I've ever seen him come to crying. He then turned to me and told me that no matter what, he was and will always be proud of me." Trunks finished with a nostalgic smile on his face.

Serena smiled in understanding. "He was able to overcome his storm, so to speak. Is that what you're telling me?"

Trunks nodded. "Yep. My dad going through all that he did made him a better person."

Serena nodded while frowning a little. "I know what you're getting at Trunks, but-"

Trunks interrupted her. "I know it's hard at first, but you're not alone. I'm here for you, and I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you through this time."

Serena smiled. "Can we get some ice-cream?"

"Will that make you feel better?" Trunks asked in a teasing voice, causing the blonde to grin.

"It's a start!" Serena said excitedly. "I want a triple scoop strawberry, cookie-dough, and chocolate chip ice-cream on the biggest cone they have!"

Trunks rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. He was happy his friend was feeling better, at least right now. "I always knew you were a bottomless pit."

Serena stuck her tongue at the lavender haired teen causing him to laugh. "Hey, you're one to talk! Anyway, are we getting ice-cream or not?"

Trunks stopped laughing and grinned as he stood up. "Sure, but I'm kinda hungry, what about you?" As soon as the question was asked, Serena's stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush slightly.

Trunks smiled and held out his hand. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

The blonde smiled and took his hand. She knew that no matter how much he teased her, he would always be there for her, no matter what.


End file.
